Brújula de Estrellas
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Reto ABC [2]. El reino de Caelum está dividido en seis tribus, quienes gracias a sus diferencias siempre se habían sometido a guerras y disputas, muertes y tristezas. Después de que se firmase el tratado de Concordia y la armonía se haya establecido, todos creen llevar una vida normal. Hasta que la guerra amenace con matar. YA NO OCS
1. Prefacio

_Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, sino, Atsuya estaría vivo, Haruna casada, y con Touko con más protagonismo._

* * *

Los banderines se ondeaban con las ráfagas de viento, y había uno que otro aldeano que seguía colocando guirnaldas sobre las fachadas de madera. Los caminos desiguales pintados de gris, se veían mucho más llenos con tanta gente aglomerada.

Celia trataba de pasar a través de los huecos de pocos milímetros que se hacían entre los cuerpos de las personas y los pomposos vestidos de las mujeres. Numerosas veces había sido golpeada por codos puntiagudos y disparos de magia de los Magician que no tenían cuidado. Sus ojos verdes se alzaban de entre las nucas de las personas, y sus lentes de vez en cuando se le caían en su cara porque siempre se le desacomodaban, pero por más que se alzaba de puntillas hacía el frente, no lograba encontrar ni a Vivianne ni a Jude.

—¡Celia!

Debido al éxito obtenido al tratar de observar por encima, agacho su cuerpo por debajo de las faldas de distintos tonos, tratando de que por lo menos entre las piernas se viera la sombra amarilla que ese día traía Vivianne en su vestido.

Efectivamente, Vivianne se hallaba hasta un extremo donde no tantas personas transitaban, y donde estaba un viejo negocio de figuras de cristal que a Celia le encantaba.

Abriéndose paso a empujones y reclamos, Celia llegó hasta la puerta del viejo local, y justamente enfrente de la chica castaña y su hermano. Celia extendió los brazos con emoción y Vivianne le correspondió la sonrisa, abriendo los brazos también, esperando ser abrazada. Lastimosamente, Celia no corrió hacía ella, sino a Jude que se jalaba constantemente de la manga. La castaña frunció el ceño con molestia, mientras que Celia se reía un poco por su actitud.

—En este festival hay más personas que de costumbre. —Dice Vivianne ignorando por completo el hecho anterior.

Cada año, celebraban un festival en nombre al trato de Concordia que había salvado a las tribus de guerras y disputas; de muerte y tristeza, invitando a la Isla Caelum estar en armonía, completa paz que se brindaba entre todos los aldeanos.

Celia formaba parte de la tribu Stellarum, y solo en el festival podía ver a su hermano, que a su diferencia, iba en Nox. Vivianne siempre los acompañaba y conocía a Celia desde su infancia. Era una relación de amistad que no podían romper.

Celia agita con una sonrisa, mientras que gira a ver de vez en cuando a su hermano. Por esta ocasión, Jude no trae sus gafas, sino que deja a la vista sus ojos rojos, que a Celia siempre le habían gustado. Vivianne les dice que como siempre vayan a apartar lugar en la plazuela, dentro de poco, los Reyes llegarían a hacer la ceremonia oficial de cada festival, y daría comienzo a la verdadera celebración.

Emocionados como cada año ante la petición, caminaron hacía la plazuela y se acomodaron frente a una gran plataforma de piedra que sobresalía del suelo por unos cuantos centímetros. Casi al borde, había seis tronos acomodados en orden, con el cojín granate con bordados de distintos tonos. Detrás de estos, había una enorme estatua, una tan enorme que les recordaría por siempre, una que porta el nombre de Concordia en su rostro.

Su misma Diosa, la Diosa de Concordia.

Los cabellos estáticos se tremolaban con una brisa inexistente; sus ojos cerrados bajo una venda gris; sus manos unidas en una plegaria silenciosa; y sus alas, hermosas y grandes que se ondeaban, que la envolvían en un aura de tranquilizante calma.

Vivianne y ella se pusieron a cada costado de Jude, mientras que alzaban la vista con clara emoción, Jude por su parte era tan serio como los cubos de hielo que un vendedor vendía en un negocio continuo.

—¿Crees que suceda algo interesante hoy? —Pregunta Jude mientras que inclina un poco la cabeza para susurrarle a Celia.

Ella le gira a ver con cierta molestia, gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Siempre ocurre algo interesante. —Dice ella con una sonrisa, y Jude la corresponde.

De inmediato toda la multitud acalla su algarabía, y ella y sus amigos giran a ver hacía la plataforma de piedra. Por los escalones que hay a los costados, comienzan a subir un chico y una chica. El primero, un chico de cabellos albinos, se posiciona a la derecha con una postura muy rígida, mientras que a su costado se coloca la chica de cabellos salmones mientras ajusta los botones de su chaqueta. Ambos visten de negro cordial, y sobre las solapas de los sacos llevan un diminuto símbolo plateado.

—¡Que dé comienzo a la ceremonia oficial de este festival! —Alza la voz el chico.

Todos alzan sus manos, o ríen mientras gritan con clara emoción, alegres que como cada año se celebre aquel festival. Celia y Vivianne aplauden con fuerza, y Jude lo hace de manera más calmada. Poco se da cuenta de que Celia rebusca entre la multitud buscando a alguien.

—¡Den bienvenida a sus reyes!—Es turno de la chica de gritar por sobre la multitud, difuminando los gritos formantes del alboroto hasta llegar al sosiego.

Ambos se retiran con movimientos rígidos por los escalones de los costados y se pierden entre una masa de gente que se acumula alrededor de la plataforma. La calma dura unos instantes, esperando en silencio a que lleguen, y es así como sucede.

Por la parte de atrás de la plataforma, ingresan en dos líneas—cada una pasa a un costado de la estatua—seis personas de movimientos elegantes, y de porte majestuoso. Caminan elevando el mentón en una digna posición de su clase, y ondean sus capas y vestidos por el suelo gris. Las coronas de todos, brillan ante los rayos solares, y sus zapatos se pierden hasta que llegan al frente. Todos llevan sus palmas elevadas al frente, y hacen que floten ciertas piezas talladas en metal y uno a uno se colocan frente a cada trono, posicionándose en silencio y serenidad.

El primero es un hombre canoso, de porte fuerte y orgulloso, con la túnica negra cayéndole larga sobre sus hombros, y con una media luna plateada en sus palmas. La segunda es una mujer de dorados cabellos, de ojos pálidos y cristalinos, envuelta en un aura luminosa que en sus palmas lleva un sol. Hay también un hombre de cabellos negros, con los ojos purpúreos, y con una sonrisa que le cruza el rostro, eleva con orgullo un lirio violeta que flota en un aura rosada. La siguiente es una mujer de cabellos grisáceos, con pecas en todo su rostro, y con un reloj de arena en sus manos, dibujado en su rostro. El otro hombre es de cabellos azulados, y este trae en sus manos una estrella. La última, menuda y pequeña, tiene los cabellos claros como el blanco, y sus ojos extraños son como azul cristalizado, ella por su parte porta un copo de nieve en sus manos.

Regidos por perfecta sincronía, todos hacen reverencia ante sus reyes, ante sí colocados. Todos sonríen a sus reyes, sin estar cansados.

De entre la fila camina hacía al frente la mujer de cabellos dorados, y alza sus manos aún portando el sol con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Recibamos con alegría el festival de concordia! —Grita y empuja sus manos, el símbolo se pierde en el cielo cuando llega a la altura de los ojos de la estatua y todos los demás le siguen, acompañados de gritos de euforia y alegría, y una ola de aplausos.

La multitud se disipa cuando los reyes terminan de dar la ceremonia, y es cuando se ven tonos vivos albergados en cada rincón del lugar. Vivianne, Jude y Celia caminan por la acera con parsimonia mientras charlan un poco de cosas triviales, pero Celia sigue alzándose de puntillas sobre las cabezas de todos, como si buscara a alguien, y justo al final, sin que los otros dos se den cuenta, hace un puchero pequeño cuando no encuentra su objetivo.

—Oigan…—Ambos se giraron a ver a la menor quien seguía caminando con la vista hacía el frente. —¡Vamos hacía allá! —Grita con alegría mientras se aleja corriendo de entre todo el tumulto de gente que bloquea el paso. Tanto Vivianne como Jude la observan alejarse del lugar y se giran a ver para comenzar a seguirla.

Celia comenzó a apartarse cada vez más de toda la gente que se hacía más al centro de la calleja principal, pero conforme avanzaba se comenzaban a disipar gran cantidad de personas y resultaba mucho más cómodo respirar. Sobre las aceras de ambas calles empedradas que derivaban otro esquema de calles de terracería, había numerosas casas encimadas una contra la otra, demasiado juntas, y a un lado del conjunto de cedros, la biblioteca del lugar destacaba. Era una vieja casa de madera con vitrinas hechas de hielo mismo, gracias a los que formaban parte de Fractals y había numerosas enredaderas que adornaban los tablones de madera. Celia se asomó por la ventanilla del lugar, pero no logró encontrar ni siquiera un rastro de vida. Giro su cabeza hacía atrás para comprobar si Jude y Vivianne la seguían pero no había tampoco rastro de los dos; alzó los hombros con indiferencia, y abrió la puerta rechinante que hizo sonar la campanilla de la tienda.

Casi al entrar recibió una ola de aroma a polvo y a viejo, con las partículas revueltas sobre cada esquina de la vieja casa, un olor tan irritante que haría escocer la nariz a quien no estaba acostumbrado. A la esquina derecha, justo al lado de la ventana, el viejo escritorio era cubierto también por una fina capa de polvo en las orillas, y sobre el viejo taburete que se hallaba frente a él, Doreen Briny se hallaba sentada leyendo un rugoso libro escrito a mano, con las páginas amarillentas y gastadas, que al ser pasadas era el único sonido que cubría el lugar. En la primera estantería del lugar, la muchacha de cabello castaño que siempre ayudaba a Doreen se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de atrapar un pequeño gato que hace poco la biblioteca había adoptado.

—¡Doreen, Lía! —Gritó con molestia mientras empujaba un pequeño banco de plata.

Doreen apenas se inmuto del potente grito de la chica de cabello azulado y Lía casi se golpea la cabeza con la mesa donde estaban los más viejos tomos. Doreen alzó la cabeza con lentitud mientras se ajustaba los lentes y le observa con sosiego y calma, alzando un poco las cejas cuando ve a Celia en su pequeño local. Lía por su parte le observa temerosa, tratando de quitarse un poco todo el polvo que le había caído encima.

—¡Prometieron que irían! —Gruñe mientras que las señala acusadoramente, Doreen desvía su vista hacía su libro, ignorándola, y alza los hombros con claro desinterés, Lía sonríe nerviosa pero sigue viéndola con la cabeza gacha.

—No es lo nuestro. —Dice Doreen en un susurro frío sin levantar la vista. Sin que ambas vean realmente a Celia, esta lanza un resoplido de enojo y molestia, pero es interrumpido por el sonido de la campanilla que cuelga de la puerta, y esta se azota gravemente contra la pared del lugar.

Lía se asusta nuevamente, dando un respingo, y Doreen al fin alza la vista, para ver los asustados ojos de Celia al oír tremendo estruendo.

Jude y Vivianne llegan cansados, con la respiración agitada y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, las gotas aperladas de una fina capa de sudor les recorren la frente, como si hubieran tratado de correr mucho y esquivar cosas, pero cuando Celia los ve bien, tienen las facciones cubiertas por una capa de miedo y temblor, con la sombra del pavor que oscurece ambos rostros, y se dibuja en sus ojos.

—¿Q-Qué ha pasado? —Celia está asustada por la repentina aparición, porque los ojos de su hermano son oscuros y están llenos de miedo, porque la falda del vestido de Vivianne está cubierta de algo blanco, porque ambos están asustados.

Y porque no es algo común.

—Deben ir todos a la plazuela, ahora. —Habla Jude en lugar de Vivianne, quien aún no retoma su compostura. Doreen permanece apacible, pero se levanta de la silla.

—Vamos. —Doreen se acomoda junto a Celia, y Lía se levanta rápidamente mientras sostiene en sus brazos al pequeño gato, las más pequeñas se mantienen temblorosas y asustadas, y Vivianne y Jude salen por la puerta, guiándolas. Doreen toma la vieja llave de la biblioteca y comienza a cerrar con seguro esta.

Ni Celia ni Lía comprenden.

Pero cuando salen al exterior para llegar a la plazuela, se asustan aún más de lo que ya están.

Una horrible ráfaga de viento azota cada rincón del vacío lugar. Empuja con ferocidad toda cosa ligera y en un rastro efímero, el viento ya se lo ha llevado. Las hojas de los árboles se escabullen entre el frío resoplido causante del glacial clima, y el feroz viento chilla con molestia, golpeando las cosas que no pueden marcharse pero que hacen un sonoro ruido incesante.

Celia se abraza a sí misma para conservar el calor, y entrecierra los ojos porque una capa de tierra de las calles consecutivas le llega hasta ella. Avanzan con cierta dificultad por la calle empedrada, donde las piedras tratan de mantenerse en orden contra las frías ráfagas. Los banderines que habían colocado se agitan con fuerza que ni siquiera se nota el color de cada uno, y las guirnaldas de lavandas y claveles se descuelgan de las fachadas de madera. Los vidrios retumban, amenazando con caerse y entre los soplos veloces de viento, se notan copos de nieve que Celia pensaba que solo caían en Diciembre.

Era sorprendente. Hace unos minutos, el lugar tenía un aura cálida y soleada, con el cielo azulado despejado de nubes. Y ahora todo era gris, acompañado de un frívolo paisaje.

Cuanto más avanzan lejos de la biblioteca, observan que las pocas personas que se habían quedado en sus hogares o que transitaban por esas calles, son desalojadas por guardias reales para ser llevados al viejo palacete cerca de la plazuela y la calle principal.

Celia tiembla, y su hermano le coloca la chaqueta oscura que ese día traía. Todos arrastran los pies, con los ojos llorosos, y con las piernas entumidas. Expirando vaho de frío, y con la nariz roja y congelada por el viento.

Les cuesta a todos llegar a la plazuela, donde ya hay varias personas aglomeradas, hombro contra hombro, mientras agachan la cabeza, y tratan de alejar el frío. Sobre la plataforma donde los tronos se habían colocado, solo está la reina de Fractals. Se ve todavía más pequeña de lo que es, y su cabellera casi blanca se ondea con fuerza con el viento, pareciendo un tumulto de copos de nieve en el vendaval.

Mueve los labios con dificultad, haciendo notar las venas marcadas tintadas de azul en sus labios, y los vuelve a mover, pero ni Celia ni nadie a su alrededor le comprende. La ventisca es tan fuerte, y sopla con tal vigor, que el ruido opaca su voz.

Ella sabe que nadie le entiende, así que abre aún más su boca, y trata de gritar con toda la energía que tiene.

—¡Venid conmigo hacía el palacete! —Se le oye distorsionada, pero por lo menos es legible.

Todos comienzan a avanzar con lentitud, gracias al ventarrón, hacía adelante, para entrar al palacete. Unos empujan a otros, con tal de llegar primero y tomar el calor en sus manos.

Poco a poco se forma una turba molesta, que parece un río sin control, empujándose y corriendo por la plataforma al palacete. La reina ya no se encuentra, y no hay nadie quien los calme.

De repente, la corriente de aire se vuelve tan violenta que azota con fiereza las casas y los lugares, rompiendo en miles de trozos todos los cristales, que explotan en un azul cristalizado y les caen a todos, quienes tratan de protegerse con las manos. Es tanta la saña, que uno de los cedros se cae con lentitud al suelo, y golpea este, retumbando en el lugar, y rompiendo las piedras de las calles, levantando más tierra.

Todos gritan con temor, todos se dejan llevar por la desesperación. Corren, gritan, empujan. Es un río caótico, una masa de gente descontrolada por el miedo. Se golpean con crueldad, bañados en sudor, dejando expirar temor. A Celia la empujan, y casi cae, sino fuera gracias a Jude quien la sostiene a tiempo de la mano. Los chillidos se escuchan cercanos y a veces lejanos. La turba molesta avanza sin cuidado, corriendo, alejándose. Unos se quedan atrás y otros caen al suelo, tratando de protegerse de los pies que llegarían a aplastarlos. Todo no tiene control, todo es demasiado turbio y desordenado. Unos se hacen cortes profundos en los pies al pisar los cristales, al caer encima de ellos. Unos lloran, otros gritan, los niños temerosos apenas se sujetan de la falda de su madre, sollozando.

Es tanta la vorágine, que los de atrás ni siquiera se dan cuenta que ya están frente al palacete. Es tanto el desorden que nadie se detiene a ver hacía atrás. Es tanta la anarquía que no se dignan a ayudar. Los ciega, los asusta, los consume.

Frente a las puertas de madera, los mismos chicos que habían anunciado a los reyes, se encuentran. Tratan de calmar a la muchedumbre desordenada. De calmar su enojo, su ira, su miedo. Los de adelante gruñen de pavor, sin calmarse, sin entender. Solo gritan, avientan insultos, golpean los tablones. Hans y Victoria tratan de calmarlos, y dejarles entrar al palacio, pero nadie hace caso.

—¡Escuchad! —Gruñe Victoria tratando de que todos la escuchen, de superar al viento. —¡Calmaos y os dejaremos entrar!

Algunos le hacen caso, tratan de calmarse y de controlar el temblor que los consume, unos tratan de sollozar en silencio y dejar de gritar. Poco a poco comienzan a ingresar a lugar, ignorando el reciente temblor, el reciente grito, el reciente ruido de una casa cayéndose, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Celia y los demás son casi los últimos en entrar, pero son los más silenciosos y calmados que puede haber en la parte de atrás. Cuando ingresan, el calor los recibe y los calma de a poco.

El lugar es enorme, con las paredes hechas de mármol, resistiéndose al torbellino. Es la sala principal, el salón donde realizan los bailes, ahí todos caben, pero no hay chimeneas ni algo que los calme. Sobre otra plataforma esta vez hecha de mármol, se encuentran otros seis tronos vacíos, e inexplicables. Tienen diseños tallados sobre el oro y la plata que los adorna, y los cojines son mucho más elegantes que los de afuera.

Victoria y Hans son los últimos en entrar, y empujan las puertas rechinantes hasta cerrar el palacete, esperando sobrevivir al violento frío que arrecia al lugar.

El suelo es amplio y tiene forma circular, alrededor hay numerosos ventanales que cubren las paredes del lugar. De otras puertas, esta vez hechas de madera, surge una hilera de criados uniformados que comienzan a andar por toda la sala a paso apresurado, contrastando con los tonos coloridos de los vestidos y trajes de las personas y aldeanos. Cierran las ventanas y las aseguran con seguro, cierran las persianas, dejando caer el trozo de tela afelpado.

No están los reyes, ni aparecen por ningún lado, pero las personas comienzan a inquietarse demasiado. De todas formas, el calor comienza a aparecer con más grados, conforme aíslan el salón de toda corriente de aire helado. Otra hilera de sirvientes comienzan a repartir mantas afelpadas a todos a su alrededor. De entre ellos destaca una joven de cabellos verdosos que Celia reconoció como Silvia, pero la que le entregó la manta a ella, a su hermano y a sus amigos, fue una joven albina muy parecida a Hans.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra que lo adornaba cuando no había fiestas demasiado importantes, así que la mayoría se había sentado sobre esta, tratando de mantenerse aferrados al calor que el sitio les proporcionaba.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas parecían desesperadas, ansiosas. Solo queriendo ver a los reyes, y que estos hicieran algo, que solucionaran algo. Todos perderían sus hogares ante la helada, porque jamás en su vida había sucedido algo parecido, ni siquiera en Diciembre, ni siquiera en Invierno.

—¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?—Pregunta Vivianne a Doreen, como si ella supiera más al estar leyendo libro tras libro.

No obstante, ella alza los hombros, sin saber. Vivianne frunce el ceño, y agacha la cabeza, viendo un punto indefinido entre sus pies, y los hilos que entretejían la alfombra.

Entre el sosiego, y los murmullos consecutivos a la pequeña charla de Vivianne, surge entonces un silencio profundo, trémulo. Todos alzan la vista, para fijarla en algún punto en las escaleras teñidas de vino.

Por ellas, bajan con lentitud las zapatillas de una jovencita. Con un vestido elegante, cayéndole suelto hasta sus pies. Los cabellos castaños de ella le caen por sus hombros, trayendo en el pecho un signo plateado. Los ojos de ella son fríos, son serios. Y debido al tono de su vestido, y la forma de este, ella es una consejera. Detrás, marcha un joven de porte estricto, con los cabellos cremas, y con los ojos castaños profundos, sin pizca de emoción. Viste de negro, y es obvio que también es un consejero.

Las miradas de todos les siguen sus pasos, viéndolos dirigirse hacía la plataforma donde se acomodan los tronos. Uno a cada lado, hombro con hombro, con los ojos al frente.

Un hombre entonces se levanta de la multitud, tratando de encararlos.

—¡¿Dónde están los reyes?! —Y no es el único.

Casi todos se levantan, tumbando unos sus mantas al suelo. Todos preguntan los mismos, alzan sus puños, alzan su voz, esperando respuestas. Todo es un barullo, todos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo, y a gritar. Celia tiene que colocarse de vez en cuando sus manos sobre sus oídos tratando de acallar esos sonidos.

—Ellos no hablaran con ustedes sino hasta mañana. —Dice la jovencita con voz pausada, y le siguen murmullos, quejas, molestia.

—¡Imposible! —Grita una mujer.

—¡Queremos verlos ahora! —Grita esta vez un hombre.

Y siguen, como una fila infinita.

—Por ahora, estaréis resguardados en las habitaciones del castillo. Sin embargo, al ser demasiados, tendréis que compartir las recamaras para no hacer falta ni excluir a ninguno. Se les otorgara libertad para elegir quien dormirá con cada uno. —Dice nuevamente ella, a través de los gritos.

—Entonces, permitidme preguntar algo, hablando por todos. —Dice un hombre, proclamando de poco el silencio. Nelly gira a verlo con lentitud, y asiente casi de forma inexistente. —¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —Formula por encima de todos, y todos le acompañan.

Gritan, preguntan lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Eso no lo sabréis sino hasta mañana. —Dice Axel a su lado, y comienza a apartarse del lugar, seguido de Nelly y sus pasos.

Comienzan a subir el tono de su voz pero no le hacen caso. Ignorados, molestos.

Molestos con los reyes, con los consejeros, con los demás, pero por sobre todo, con la nieve.

Otros criados dirigen por las escaleras a parte de la multitud, llevándoselos a sus correspondientes habitaciones. A los más calmados.

Una joven de cabellos morados de nombre Camelia, dirige a Celia y sus amigos por la escaleras, pasando por un ancho pasillo lleno de puertas, hasta que llegan a la antepenúltima, casi al final, de frente a una pintura de caballos blancos.

—Dormiréis aquí hasta que los reyes den nuevo aviso. —Dice ella con voz amigable, mientras sujeta la perilla plateada, abriendo la puerta, crujiendo bajo su propio peso. Observa entonces con más detenimiento al grupo entero, y su vista se queda fija en Jude. —Los reyes reunirán a todos el día de mañana. —Informa poco después, y se marcha.

Jude asiente en lugar de todas y entran a la respectiva habitación.

Hay solo tres camas respectivamente acomodadas en el lugar, cubiertas de mantas y sabanas, con baúles enfrente de estas. La ventana está enmarcada por un marco tintado de color azul, con pintura rosa y purpurea que se entremezcla, con puntos plateados que forman estrellas. Sobre las paredes están dibujados peces de tonos distintos, similares a los que nadan en los lagos de Fractals. Y entre ellos una enredadera de color verde donde crecen rosas de distintos tonos. Sobre el suelo hay un patrón de rombos. En la madera de la cama se dibujan pájaros silbando. Hay notas de música talladas sobre los muebles de madera. Pintado sobre las lámparas hay un par de gatos, un par de lobos, un par de ciervos. Y sobre el techo hay un cielo azul, donde un dragón se enrosca sobre una roca, donde sus alas lo refugian.

—Curiosa habitación para ser del palacio. —Dice Jude mientras admira el lugar.

Vivianne camina entre las cosas y toca cada detalle de las paredes, cada detalle del suelo, de las lámparas, de los muebles.

—Parece que le perteneció a un artista. —Dice Doreen mientras ajusta sus lentes y examina el patrón que se dibuja sobre el suelo.

Celia comienza a avanzar sobre la habitación admirando los detalles, pero se acerca a la ventana para ver de cerca el marco, y las cortinas manchadas de tinta y pintura, donde habían escrito cosas que ahora son indescifrables. Celia sujeta la punta de las persianas y observa detenidamente aquellas palabras.

Pero entonces sus ojos dejan de ver aquel blanco, y ven el cristal.

Exclama de miedo y asombro, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Los demás le prestan atención y se dirigen a paso lento hacía ella.

Y cuando observan por la ventana, se estremecen de miedo, y guardan su sorpresa.

Porque la nieve ha sepultado los hogares, la aldea.

Y porque la Diosa de Concordia, ahora está rota.

Y porque todo está hecho pedazos, ahora congelados.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Bueno, como han de saber ya, este es el fic que corresponde a la B en el reto ABC [Si leyeron Arpa Azul, de seguro me comprenderán xD] Se supone que lo iba a subir en Divciembre, porque era un fic por cada mes, pero con todo eso de las festividades, exámenes y bla bla bla, no lo pude subir.

Últimamente he estado algo inactiva por aquí xD

Pero wuano. Aquí está el próloguito de este fic! [¿] Este es el más largo que escrito yo .-. xD

—_Nombre Europeo:_

_—Tribu: [Stellarum, Nox, Magician, Dust, Lux, Fractals] _

_—Apariencia:_

_—Personalidad: _

_—Don: [Los de Stellarum serán poderes mentales, los de Nox serán poderes relacionados con la oscuridad, a su vez, los de Lux tendrán poderes relacionados con la luz. Los de Dust son poderes variados, los Fractals son poderes relacionados con la naturaleza, y los de Magician, están relacionados con La magia.] [Más información por MP] _

_—Historia: [Aquí si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme por MP] _

_—Pareja:_

Ehem, ahora tratare de continuar las historias pendientes que tengo ñ.ñU

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

El vigoroso viento azotaba la ventana, molesto y el invernal frío de las afueras se escabullía por los rincones de la habitación para hacerla tiritar. Soplaba contra el cristal de la ventana, coloreaba de blanco las afueras y teñía de incertidumbre la oscuridad.

Varias veces se había revuelto entre las blancas sábanas para tratar de dormir, varias veces había cerrado sus ojos buscando el sueño; pero, ninguna vez lo logró. Molesta y refunfuñando por lo bajo, lanzó a su costado la punta de las mantas, recibiendo el gélido soplo del clima. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y dejó que los brazos fríos de la nevada le cobijaran con escalofríos.

¿Qué más iba a hacer?

Celia estaba a punto de despertar a Vivianne; pero, un ruido en las afueras le hizo agudizar el oído. A través del rugido de la tormenta y de los golpes incesantes de los copos de nieve contra el cristal, se escuchaban tenuemente las pezuñas de caballos, acompasados por susurros de hombres de armadura.

Con la curiosidad picándole en la nuca, Celia saltó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana. Apartó de un solo golpe las persianas y divisó perfectamente un par de siluetas oscuras. Vestidos de negro, montados en caballos azabaches, cubiertos de pies a cabeza para evitar el frío. Todos y cada uno de ellos formaban parte de las tropas del rey de Nox.

No comprendía. ¿Acaso el rey no tenía miedo o compasión de ver morir a sus hombres sepultados bajo la nieve? ¿Acaso los dejaría marchar en la nevada, con probabilidades que no regresasen en la mañana?

¿Qué clase de rey era entonces?

Antes de siquiera poder pensar en las cosas, una figura de capucha negruzca se divisó en la lejanía. Cada vez más grande conforme se aproximaba al palacio, con la capa ondeándole entre la cellisca grisácea de la noche. Detuvo a su caballo antes de llegar a la plazuela del castillo, parándose ante las figuras negras que se aglomeraban en la entrada. Sabía que era una chica por sus manos finas y por la larga silueta de cabellos que le colgaban por los hombros; pero se extrañó por completo. La presencia de mujeres en la escolta real estaba prohibida, más aún si se trataba de muchachas jóvenes.

Por más que intento oír, Celia no dedujo sus palabras, acalladas debajo de la nieve y de la ventana. Aunque la abriera, tal vez jamás comprendería. La mujer se acercó a paso veloz hacía la entrada y Celia escuchó los profundos golpes de su mano contra la madera. No escuchó a nadie que se acercase para abrirle, así que impulsada por un toque de curiosidad, calzó sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación cual espectro silencioso y ágil.

Se dejó guiar por el fino barandal de hielo de las escaleras, hasta llegar a un tremolado pasillo de caoba brillante. Entre el aura oscura del lugar, Celia divisó un haz de luz que salía de las puertas de la cocina y cual música de fondo los consecutivos golpes sonoros.

Celia estuvo a punto de dirigirse a abrir la puerta, pero cuando su pie se había adelantado por impulso, casi recibe en su rostro el fuerte golpazo de las enormes puertas de la cocina. Por ella, salió presurosa una joven mucama de cabellos albinos que Celia identificó con suma facilidad. La jovencita abrió una de las puertas rechinantes, dejando entrar el furibundo viento acompañado de nieve, y dejando entrar a la jovencita de capucha.

Temiendo ser vista y llevarse una reprimenda, Celia agachó su cuerpo, sigilosa y se escabulló hasta quedar dentro de la cocina. Desde ese ángulo, ni la figura femenina ni la criada, lograrían verla.

La muchacha, cubierta de cellisca, se deshizo de su caperuza, dejando entre ver su rostro. Sus cabellos azulados estaban casi blancos y muy enmarañados y pequeñas grietas violaceas se dibujaban en su pálido rostro, en sus labios.

—Necesito ver a Adaim, Eleonor —dijo ella en un susurro por lo bajo.

—No es posible, Isabelle —le contrapuso Eleonor en un quejido frío.

Isabelle. Isabelle. Isabelle.

Jamás había visto a esa extraña joven. Tampoco había escuchado su nombre. Era una perfecta desconocida para ella y se le hacía extraño.

Los reyes acostumbraban demostrar sus escoltas en los desfiles, presumiendo las personas bien elegidas por cada uno de ellos; acompañados de opiniones del caballero mensajero y de la dulce dama mensajera. Se paseaban entre el festival de Concordia, montando a caballo, con unos pequeños símbolos plata en las solapas de su brillante armadura. Ese día, antes de que la tempestad arreciara, Celia sólo vio tropas de hombres y muchachos.

Ninguno era mujer y ninguno llevaba el nombre de Isabelle.

—Es urgente. ¡Si se llegase a enterar! —exclamó entre furiosa y temerosa—. Tengo que mostrarle la carta lo antes posible. Necesito que investigues cada ciudadano del palacio, Eleonor.

Sin embargo, la muchachita albina negó.

—En estos momentos debe estar hablando con Graeage.

—¡No importa! —rugió, agitando sus brazos.

Eleonor, que hasta ese momento se había visto fuerte y de temple duro y macizo, tembló por lo bajo ante el bramido de la mayor. Supuso que Isabelle debía formar parte de algún rango alto para infundir temor en los criados y aun así no le sonaba su nombre.

Eleonor murmuró algo por lo bajo, algo tan tenue que sólo fue un arrastrar de palabras contra las paredes.

—Una pregunta más, Eleonor…—Y se detuvo a medio pasillo para encarar a la albina que le seguía los pasos—, ¿los hermanos Foster han salido de su habitación?

Y Eleonor negó, dejando así que Isabelle se girara bruscamente y se apartara de la sala, pisándole los talones la muchacha blanca.

Celia quiso seguirlas, seguir sus alargadas sombras entre los retorcidos pasillos que jamás había visto; pero antes de siquiera salir de la cocina, una vocecita femenina le hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Una señorita?, ¿pero que hace aquí?

Celia giró con temor hacia el interior de la habitación y se encontró de cara con otra mucama. Camelia, la joven de cabellos malva que le entregó la habitación a ella y amigos, estaba con la frente perlada del sudor y una mueca de confusión en sus pálidos labios.

—¿Camelia? —Trató de seguirle el juego, haciéndose la confundida.

La de cabellos lavanda inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como un pequeño loro curioso que ha aprendido algo. Parpadeó algunas veces y después de una mueca entre miedo y pavor, jaló de la muñeca de Celia para empujarla a la cálida aura que despedían las estufas de la cocina.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita?...

—Celia… —interrumpió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Camelia se mostró contrariada ante la petición de la menor, pero por la mueca que hizo, supo que se había resignado.

—Celia —Le costó un esfuerzo sobre humano —, ¿me podría decir que está haciendo aquí?

—Eh…—Pero Celia no estaba prestando atención, su vista seguía la oscuridad que las figuras de Eleonor e Isabelle habían dejado detrás. Un movimiento de la mano de Camelia le hizo reaccionar —¿Eh? ¡Ah!...bueno, es que yo…no puedo dormir —se excusó, rascándose la mejilla.

Camelia asintió contrariada. Se dirigió raudal hacia la alacena de madera y sacó un par de bolsas llenas de ramitas verdosas y de florecillas secas. Celia notó como los dedos frágiles de ella, temblaban furiosos cubiertos por manchitas azuladas debido al frío. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor cristalino le recorrieron la frente cuando agachó su rostro sobre el agua hirviente.

¿Acaso estaba muy mal salir a pasear por los pasillos del palacio a media noche? Probablemente sí, pero, ¿Por qué tanto miedo tenía la pobre de Camelia?

¿Acaso tendría algo que ver Isabelle?

—¿Quién es ella? —inquirió ella mientras comenzaba a balancear sus pies.

Quería saberlo todo. Quería que Camelia le contara cada minúsculo detalle, cada rasgo importante. ¿Quién podría ser Isabelle? ¿Quién podría ser aquella jovencita que porta las armaduras de Nox? ¿Qué mensaje tan importante podría traer?

Es más, ¿por qué necesitaba hablar con el rey?

Camelia tembló con más violencia y juró que ese escalofrío había causado el parpadeo de la flama de una vela cercana. Con movimientos torpes trató de verter el líquido humeante dentro del contenedor, pero unas cuantas gotas salpicaron fuera, manchando la mesa.

—E-Era Eleonor —Le tembló la voz.

Celia frunció el ceño—No, ella no. Me refiero a Isabelle —Camelia tragó saliva —. Jamás la había visto —admitió poco después al notar el pesado silencio.

Tembló. Trató de dejarle la taza en sus manos sin que el líquido le tocase, o se derramase, pero Celia vislumbraba como ella flaqueaba y como el agua intentaba desbordarse.

—¿N-No? Tal vez no la recuerdes.

—La recordaría —afirmó con rotundez mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té —. Además…¿Quiénes son los hermanos Foster? A ellos jamás los había escuchado.

—¡N-Nadie! —chilló Camelia con un hilo de voz, casi tirando la tetera que segundos antes había utilizado. Celia dio un respingo ante el débil gritillo.

Decidió no dirigirle la mirada y con súbitos temblores, intentó acomodar un par de vajillas cubiertas de agua, limpiándolas con un roído y viejo trapo. Celia no quiso perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba, pues parecía a punto de caer desfallecida por los nervios. Se tomó con rapidez el líquido hirviente, dejando en el fondo los pozos de hierba que el té había dejado.

—Eh, ¿la dejo aquí? —inquirió poco después de haber terminado. Le ardía la lengua por la quemazón que la infusión había provocado.

Camelia le vio durante una cuestión de instantes, pero desvío rápidamente sus ocelos para tomar la taza de té y colocarla sobre la encimera. La de cabellos lavanda se quedó unos instantes admirando el fondo de la taza.

—Apuesto a que Bryce y Clara estarán gustosos de leer tu futuro —dijo ella en un raudal instante.

Celia giró a verle con rapidez y confusión, extrañándose por completo de ambos nombres. Nunca los había escuchado.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Camelia pareció caer en cuenta de lo que había soltado y se llevó ambas manos a la boca con expresión asustada.

—¡Nadie, nadie! —chilló con voz aguda, girándose violentamente hacia la mesa. Acomodó la taza en un rincón apartado y se retorció las manos, angustiada —. Será mejor que ya vayas a dormir.

Para no causarle más molestias a la más alta, Celia decidió marcharse por su cuenta por donde había venido. Ya le había quedado claro que nadie le diría nada acerca de Isabelle, ni de los hermanos Foster; ni siquiera de los desconocidos Bryce y Clara.

Sus manos se entornaron alrededor del pomo de la puerta y esperó a jalarla para salir de la cocina. Pero antes de hacerlo, el retumbo de unos pasos aproximándose le hizo detenerse en seco. A Camelia se le puso la piel de un raro tono amarillo —como el color de la cera— pues pareció también escuchar, alarmada, el sonido de los pasos. Tomó a Celia de los hombros y la empujó detrás de los fogones.

Irrumpió molesta la joven de cabellera albina a la cocina y le dirigió una mirada fría a Camelia.

—Necesitamos que vengas, Camelia. Tú y también Axel —pronunció de forma frívola y seseante.

Antes de desaparecer tras las puertas, le dirigió una mirada llena de pavor a Celia.

Dudaba de seguirlas por las escaleras, dudaba siquiera de salir de aquel lugar que le aportaba una ola de calor. Seguía hecha un ovillo contra el metal de los fogones y los hornos, con la punta metálica de ellos clavándosele en los brazos.

Cuando dejó de escuchar el murmullo de los pasos de ambas mucamas, Celia se trató de incorporar, alejándose del cálido abrazo del fuego de los hornos. Se asomó con sutileza a través de la rendija y, recibiendo solo las sombras alargadas de la noche, salió en la búsqueda de aquellas pisadas.

Supuso que habían subido por el pasillo a la izquierda, porque por la derecha, ella había salido de su habitación. Se encaminó guiándose por las paredes, subiendo los peldaños de manera trémula y silenciosa.

Había llegado a un rellano bastante particular, tapizado de una larga alfombra granate con bordados dorados y con paredes cubiertas de retratos y pinturas. Un enorme vitral se asomaba en el fondo, con la Diosa de Concordia dibujando en su rostro una triste sonrisa. Las flamas de unas velas colocadas era la única luz del pasillo y con miedo, se atrevió a seguir avanzando hacia el fondo. Una puerta enorme de caoba le esperaba justo antes de llegar al final, donde los colores del vitral resplandecían lúgubres con la nieve de afuera.

Cuando Celia se asomó por la rendija de aquella, no vislumbró nada más que enormes estantes repletos de libros y de unas cuantas sillas entornadas alrededor de unas mesillas de cristal. La Biblioteca, suponía ella.

Había otro enorme vitral en el interior de ella. De lagrimosos colores fríos y de un carruaje blanco conducido por corceles nevados. Un par de alas doradas surgía desde atrás del blanco y arropaba los caballos con las plumas de estas. Sentada, manejando la calesa, iba la diosa de Concordia, nuevamente.

La mesa rectangular de cedro era bastante larga, incluso todavía más que el redondo vitral. Encima de ésta, se hallaba una vela, acomodada sobre un plato metálico con manchas de tinta. Habían sacado varios libros de los estantes de todo alrededor y varios se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo, con las páginas amarillentas dobladas o rotas.

Un enorme mapa azulado se extendía por la mesa, como un enorme mantel para cubrirla; azulado, brillante, con puntos de color plata espolvoreados cual azúcar. Era tan grande que Celia pudo arroparse con él y dejarse llevar por el manto estrellado perfectamente elaborado. Habían marcado con un circulo negro una curiosa constelación de estrellas, rodeadas de un aura de colores pasteles. La tinta era suave como algodón, los dibujos eran como venas palpitantes; sus dedos se deslizaban ágiles sobre el mapa.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos arrastrados, pero es incapaz de marcharse. Hay tantas estrellas unas sobre otras, son constelaciones abundantes de polvo. Son Universos infinitos. ¿Para que querrían el mapa?

Había una carta encima del círculo. Por el sello y por el sobre, dedujo que es la misma que traía la misteriosa de Isabelle. ¿Acaso los reyes estarían ahí, charlando de cómo solucionar la nevada?

Sus dedos se deslizan hacía un dibujo extraño y borroso, no tan nítido como a ella le gustaría. Está a borrones como si alguien luchase por quitar la tinta. Es como un borrón de colores y un extraño lago azulado en el centro. Han marcado con líneas delgadas de negro un camino extraño, a puntos, como si estuviera cosido, pero no tiene principio.

Antes de que sus manos puedan abrir el sobre de la carta ya abierta, unas palmas callosas se aferran a su cara. Le cortan la respiración con suma facilidad; detecta las cicatrices marcadas a relieve, despiden un aroma a lodo, inclusive a quemado, y, entremezclado entre esos curiosos aromas; antes de que la respiración se le marche, antes de que la conciencia la abandone, nota un olor a sangre...

…

Por la mañana, Celia siente de inmediato el contacto del frío y gélido aire que se infiltra por los huecos de los tablones. Su cabeza late como si el corazón se le hubiera puesto ahí, en lugar de estar en el pecho. Siente un par de pinchazos en sus oídos y todavía le arde la nariz. Ha dormido con la boca abierta, pues siente a la perfección la sequedad de su garganta y las grietas en sus labios.

No sabe lo que ha sucedido. Sólo sabe que tiene una marca irregular en la frente por estar apoyada toda la noche encima de la mesa y que ya es de día. No hay rastro del mapa de estrellas, ni cielo tintado de azul. El largo mantel estrellado ha desaparecido, junto con la carta, junto con la vela. Inclusive han retirado los libros. No recuerda algunas cosas. En realidad, no recuerda nada.

Bueno, sí. Recuerda a Camelia, a la infusión de té y recuerda a Isabelle.

Entonces reacciona justo a tiempo. Si alguien la encontrase en medio de la biblioteca, siendo ya de día, probablemente se llevaría una reprimenda. Enredándose con el camisón holgado, se dirige a la puerta veloz y se deja guiar por los anchos pasillos lustrosos para encontrar su habitación.

Cuando sube por las escaleras, pasando a un costado de la cocina, Celia se da cuenta de que el silencio es profundo. Pesado.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Vio a lo lejos el retrato de corceles blancos y supo de inmediato que había llegado a su cuarto. Se apelmazó el flequillo azulado contra la frente y decidió abrir sin hacer mucho ruido.

Entonces, Celia las observó.

Doreen estaba enfundada en un grueso abrigo, susurraba tenuemente a una extraña chica que ya había visto.

Layla Du Ciel era una delgada figurilla de porcelana que parecía formar parte del mobiliario de la habitación. Los cabellos de ella simulaban ser una pintura a colores vivos y le hacían recordar el mapa de estrellas que había visto.

No habían notado su presencia, pues estaban de espaldas a la puerta, apoyadas contra el alfeizar de la ventana, sosteniendo en alto las cortinas de seda.

—Me parece extraño. ¿Crees que Graeage tenga razón? —cuestiona Layla con la mirada por encima de los cristales.

—No. Graeage sólo le sigue el juego al rey de Nox. Estoy segura que esto no ha sido obra de nadie.

—¡Pero los escuchaste! —Alega Layla con movimientos demasiado exagerados —Fueron a investigar anoche, Doreen. Encontraron restos de polvo dorado. ¡Nadie puede hacer eso mas que la reina!

—¿Y cómo sabes lo que puede hacer la reina Helena y lo que no? —Sus palabras hacen callar a Layla —. Nadie sabe los poderes de los reyes. Ni siquiera ellos mismos —afirma con superioridad y con deje frívolo, ajustándose las gafas por encima de su nariz.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Frunce el ceño, colocándose las manos en su cintura —¡Lo que quieren es robársela!

—¡Por Dios, Layla! —Gruñe Doreen dando un golpe en el alfeizar de la ventana, es frívola y seca, pero Celia jamás la había visto tan enfurecida —Nadie se atrevería a robarla. ¡Nadie! ¡No le pertenece a nadie!

—¡Exactamente! No le pertenece a nadie. Ni nadie ha logrado obtenerla. ¿Por qué no robarla?, ¿eh?

Doreen pronuncia las arrugas de su entrecejo —¡Nadie puede tomarla, Layla! Es lo que he intentado explicarte. Ni siquiera los de otros reinos.

—¿¡Y por qué no!? —estalla.

—¡Porque no es de nadie! Precisamente por eso y por ninguna otra razón. —Sin embargo, a pesar de la rígida postura de Doreen, con el mentón elevado, Layla entrecierra los ojos, dudando.

Entonces, levanta un dedo y le señala acusadoramente en el pecho —Tú sabes algo que yo no, Doreen. Algo que nadie sabe, de hecho. ¡Pero…!—se detiene a si misma —…lo voy a averiguar.

Layla se gira, pero se detiene en seco al observar a Celia frente a ellas. Abre los ojos sorprendida, arqueando las cejas rosáceas que tiene en su rostro. Doreen ha girado a verle desde la ventana, con una profundidad que jamás había visto. Ciel arruga su entrecejo y gira a ver a Doreen con molestia, para luego marcharse altaneramente de la habitación, ignorando su presencia ante la puerta.

Celia se queda observando durante otros minutos aquel rastro invisible que ha dejado Layla detrás de sí, mirando un punto indefinido sobre la madera. Las palabras se le hunden lentamente en su cabeza y para susto de la otra, gira de forma rápida.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —Celia está confundida, Celia busca respuestas.

Doreen calma su expresión a la misma faceta inexpresiva y vuelve a ajustarse las gafas para ignorar la vista verdosa ahuecándole la nuca.

—De nada en especial. —Dicho esto, se abrocha los botones del abrigo. Celia repara en ello por primera vez desde que entró y en que ninguno de sus amigos dormita sobre la cama.

—¿Y los demás? ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta atropelladamente cuando ve que Doreen ya se ha colocado frente a la puerta.

—Los demás ya bajaron, ¿a dónde?, no sé. Y yo tengo que ir a los naranjales.

Celia sigue ensimismada, con asombro, viendo como Doreen está a punto de salir de la recamara.

—¿A los naranjales? ¿Con este frío? —Celia trata de adelantársele y se coloca desesperada frente a la puerta.

La mirada de Doreen es pesada.

—Sí —acepta sin mucha dilación.

Entonces Celia decide profundizar su expresión, demandar respuestas —¿De qué estaban hablando Layla y tú? ¿Cómo sabes que salieron a investigar anoche?

Doreen curva un poco las cejas hacia arriba, pero casi no se le nota —Ya te lo dije, nada relevante.

Celia se molesta —¿Nada relevante? ¡Pues sonaba mucho más importante que tu salida hacia los naranjales! —Grita cuando observa como Doreen intenta retirarla.

Celia insiste, pero Doreen no cede.

—Te lo contaré después —dice ella, empujándola con su mano, saliendo velozmente.

—¡No! —gruñe Celia, pero Doreen ya le ha cerrado la puerta en la cara, golpeándole la nariz.

Maldice por lo bajo para llevarse la mano a su rostro, tallando furiosa la punta respingona—ahora roja—de su nariz. Entonces, con molestia y desesperación, Celia abre la puerta de madera, esperando encontrarse con los cabellos azules y la mirada pesada de su amiga.

Pero no es ella a quien ve.

Es mas bien la mucama albina. Tiene una mirada molesta, destila por cada poro de su piel enojo. Eleonor —según recuerda ella— inclina su rostro a los costados de Celia, como si quisiera saber si no hay alguien más con ella.

—¿Quién les asignó esta habitación? —No lo demuestra, pero por su tono de voz, sabe que está hecha una furia.

Le da miedo decirle el nombre de Camelia, la pobre estaba muy asustada a los comienzos de la media noche y no quería causarle más estragos, o más molestias.

—Eh…No recuerdo su nombre —justifica. Eleonor le mantiene la mirada.

—¿Cómo era?

Le ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Eh, um…bueno…—Su mirada la pone nerviosa —…tenía, eh, los ojos azules. —Trata de despistarla, como si los ojos azules entre la servidumbre fueran difíciles de encontrar.

No le da tiempo a que le contradiga, Celia sale presurosa de la habitación.

Rápidamente se da cuenta de que no debió haber salido sin haberse colocado un abrigo más grueso encima del camisón. Con la piel azulada por el frío, baja las escaleras rápidamente para buscar a Doreen. Pero no hay rastros de nada, ni de nadie.

Por un momento juró haber escuchado el sonido de unas cadenas siendo arrastradas.

Se da la vuelta hacia la izquierda, esperando encontrarse con rapidez los naranjales. Cuando se dirige por otro vestíbulo pequeño, llega a uno más ancho que jamás había notado. No han retirado las persianas de los enormes ventanales, pero le llega una corriente helada de más adelante.

Cubierta de fractales de hielo y algo de escarcha, se hallaba una puerta cristalina que bloqueaba la entrada a los jardines reales. A pesar del violento frío, unas cuantas ráfagas de viento le hacen llegar un tenue olor a naranjas. No sabe cómo, a estas alturas los árboles deberían estar marchitos.

Pero no importa, retira una de las persianas para ver las afueras del palacio recubierto de nieve, pero se le hace imposible observar alguna figura entre el blanco. Suponiendo que tal vez estaba más lejos, decide tratar de abrir la puerta de hielo.

—¡Basta! —Por un momento ha pensado que es a ella a quien hablan, pero luego de ver los extremos del pasillo se da cuenta de que no es a ella.

En el comienzo del corredor, una muchacha rubia intenta golpear a un guardia real, siendo sostenida apenas por un par de criadas muy debiluchas. En cualquier momento, los puños de aquella pequeña joven terminarían por impactar en la preocupada cara madura del hombre.

Celia se aproxima con lentitud hacia los guardias.

—¡Desde hace tiempo quiero golpearlos! —gruñe entre gritos la joven de ojos violeta, apenas logrando alcanzarlo de entre la maraña de brazos de las otras dos jovencitas.

—¿¡Dónde están los reyes!? ¿Eh?, ¿¡Dónde!? —grita una vez más.

Celia la reconoce de inmediato. Con expresión fiera y con el entrecejo plegado por la molestia, Celia figura a April, una Magician.

Le da miedo acercársele por la ira que destila su rostro, pero al ver que no hay nadie y que sólo se metería en más problemas de los que había, sabe que tiene que intervenir. Se lanza hacia la chica de enmarañada cabellera rubia y presiona sus dedos contra los brazos de ella. Hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas, tensando su mandíbula, tensando su cuerpo; tratando de mantenerse en equilibrio. Las puntas de sus yemas se clavan en los hombros de April, casi ahuecándoselos, tratando de esforzarse para que ella no se suelte.

April tiene una súbita fuerza inquebrantable, poseedora de una energía llena de arranques de ira que Celia jamás le había visto. Ya sabía que April era alguien curiosa, alguien misteriosa. Sabía que era una de esas personas que se ven débiles y pequeñas, como un niño desprotegido, pero que están ahí, al asecho. No entiende cómo es que no ha utilizado un hechizo, ni cómo es posible que haya llegado a tal grado, pero no se detiene pensarlo.

Busca desesperada sus ojos, así que implicando más fuerza en sus débiles brazos, logra mantenerla estable durante unos dudosos instantes efímeros. Sus ojos verdes chocan contra los pozos violetas de ella y logra mantenerle fija la mirada por cuestión de segundos.

Le comienzan a arder ambos ocelos, le tiemblan los párpados del escozor provocado. Incluso comienzan a lagrimearle con fuerza, como si una lluvia de arena se le hubiera metido en cada uno de ellos. Siente un flujo de energía abarrotarle en las cuencas oculares y unos cuantos puntos borrosos de colores comienzan a aparecer en su campo de vista.

Una vez que siente que ambos ojos están perdiendo su vista, comienza a ver de forma nítida y clara. Recupera las formas de las personas a su alrededor e inclusive el manchón purpura que había visto, toma de a poco la forma de un par de ojos. Y se siente satisfecha de ver que April relaja su expresión, que sus ojos se calman como lo hacen las aguas después de una tormenta.

Por lo menos eso es lo que piensa.

Pero no es así.

La mano de ella, fría y huesuda, la empuja a un costado del pasillo con suma facilidad en un arranque de molestia. Las uñas irregulares de sus manos le han provocado a Celia un rasguño en su hombro, temiendo que incluso haya sido capaz de rasgarle el camisón.

—¡Esto no te incumbe, Celia! —ruge con ferocidad, soltándose de las manos débiles de las mucamas que chillan desesperadas.

Un puñetazo le impacta en la cara al hombre maduro, quien no se había marchado, pues seguía estando de pie, inmovilizado; con una extraña mueca indescifrable en su rostro, sin poder apartar la mirada de Celia.

Pierde el equilibrio debido al impacto y parece asombrado por el repentino ataque. Celia está asustada, pues no sabe porque no le ha funcionado su don sobre April, pero está molesta porque el hombre no ha sido capaz de reaccionar y huir lo suficientemente rápido. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer algo, una voz silenciosa y arrastrada le hace quedarse estática.

—Cálmate, A.J. —Y una mano paliducha se le aferra al hombro con demasiada lentitud y la arroja hacia atrás sin suponer un esfuerzo.

Cuando Celia gira a ver, se topa de inmediato con un par de pozos profundos teñidos de carmín. Un par de orbes rojizos cual sangre derramada, que le hacen temblar, cubierta de escalofríos; escalofríos que no tienen nada que ver con el clima de allá afuera. Gira a verle con profundidad desdeñosa, envuelta en un aura terrorífica como de un espectro.

Janade Black siempre había sido alguien de aspecto fiero. Tan lúgubre como las casas abandonadas en medio de la tempestad, tan dura y gélida como un par de cubos de hielo, tan misteriosa y terrorífica como los límites de un bosque ceñido en la oscuridad.

Las mucamas tal vez jamás la hayan visto, pues exhalan un suspiro de miedo cuando Janade les dirige una mirada acusatoria, aun sosteniendo con una sola mano el hombro de la rubia. Ambas jóvenes agachan su rostro, como si dirigirle la mirada pudiera causar enojo.

El guardia se levanta de inmediato del suelo, ajustándose la armadura temple y plateada con movimientos bruscos y torpes. April sigue viéndole con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una interminable lista de improperios. Sin embargo, el guardia adopta una cara de molestia, sabiendo que la chiquilla está apresada por una hechicera.

—¡Imperdonable! —El guardia se adelanta unos cuantos pasos al frente, pero con un gesto de amenaza de la rubia, decide con miedo mantener la distancia.

Janade se muestra tranquila, o tal vez…Bueno, nunca se sabe que quiere decir con esa cara. Es como un puzzle indescifrable.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con parsimonia, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que está sucediendo.

Eso le molesta al guardia.

—¡Le diré a los reyes de este comportamiento! Tendrán una causa más para dudar de ambas y ver si ahora hay suficientes pruebas para expulsarlas.

Celia dirige veloz su mirada extrañada al mismo guardia, frunciendo el ceño por algo de confusión al no entender sus palabras.

Janade parece darse cuenta de todo lo que está soltando el guardia con su lengua afilada en un momento inapropiado y mira de reojo a la muchacha de cabellos azules, parada.

—¿Los reyes? —Pregunta de forma burlona la chica rubia, en un principio sarcástica, pero se le cambia el rostro de inmediato por uno de molestia —¿¡Los reyes?! ¡No me vengas con esos cuentos! —grita furiosa para tratar de soltarse del agarre de la morena.

El guardia retrocede, atemorizado, mientras que Janade sólo ha girado a verle con molestia, como si le acabara de arruinar un momento de paz y armonía.

—S…¡Sí!...—Trata de mantenerse en compostura —Además…¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sigan aquí? ¡Rompen toda la tranquilidad del pueblo!

—¿¡Tranquilidad?! ¡Tranquilidad! —Chilla de forma sarcástica e iracunda la menor, frunciendo el ceño, rozando la locura —Tú y tus reyes sólo hacen una farsa de "tranquilidad", ¡pero son tan viles como una rata de cañería! ¿Crees que no os he visto? ¡Pues los vi! ¿Qué opinas de eso? ¿Qué opinas de que salte en medio de su reunión diciéndole todas sus verdades?

El guardia muestra temor disfrazado de desconcierto, apartándose todavía más de la muchacha rubia que ha comenzado a agitarse de nuevo. Las mucamas han tratado de ocultar un chillido de sorpresa y se han abrazado a sí mismas como si April hubiera lanzado una maldición. Janade está molesta, pues su faceta pulcra ha sido rota por las cejas inclinadas sobre sus ocelos y, debido a ello, jala con más fuerza a April, perforándole el hombro con un fuerte agarre.

Ha debido de ser muy duro, pues April suelta un quejido. Y de todas formas, Celia alcanza a ver como ella ha girado a verle con sigilo.

El guardia parece querer contratacar con fuerzas renovadas, pero Janade alza una mano frente a su cara, deteniéndolo.

—Será mejor que te calles —dijo, aún con su mano levantada. April suelta una débil risilla por lo bajo —, y tú también —la calla —Vais por ahí soltando cosas demasiado reveladoras y no todas las personas estarán gustosas de escucharlas, ni preparadas para hacerlo. Seguid gritando las cosas a los cuatro vientos y finalmente lo que no quieren se hará verdad —le advierte de forma arrastrada, con veneno. Como una serpiente en el suelo, advirtiendo a sus presas de que está ahí, en silencio.

Por una vez más, el guardia repara en la figurilla confusa de Celia y frunce el ceño.

—Ya entendí —murmulla. Y se da la vuelta con prontitud, dándole la espalda —. Sea como sea, la reunión es dentro de unos minutos en la sala baja —Y no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Celia, se marcha por el ancho pasillo, haciendo resonar sus botas contra la alfombra, contra el piso, contra el soplo del viento.

Janade suelta de inmediato a April, que frota su hombro de inmediato, haciéndole una mueca. April tiene que inclinar su rostro hacia atrás para ver directamente a los ojos de Janade; y Celia no entiende porqué, pues si fuera ella, preferiría no verlos. Se da una vuelta con lentitud para comenzar a tomar un mechón de sus negruzcos cabellos y tratar de desenredarlo con la punta de sus dedos. Sigue ensimismada en las hebras negras, permaneciendo de pie frente a las mucamas que ni siquiera respiran.

—Será mejor que os vayáis —dice de forma pausada, sin hacerles mucho caso. Siguiendo en el mechón de su cabello, siguiendo en su propio mundo sin alzar la mirada.

Janade parece ser algún monstruo tenebroso ante las criadas, pues se han vuelto más pálidas cuando las palabras de ella se dirigieron a sus oídos y parecían querer morir sin dar un respiro. Se empujan con una faceta de miedo y salen corriendo por el ancho vestíbulo, girando su rostro de vez en cuando por encima del hombro, como si temieran que ella les siguiese los pasos.

Cuando desaparecen en la esquina del pasillo, Janade alza la vista por fin del mechón de su cabello. Le recorre un escalofrío al notar la intensidad carmín de esos ocelos.

—¿A qué esperas? —April se coloca a un lado de la silenciosa figura de Black y permanece apacible viéndole desde ahí.

Celia frunce el ceño confundida, pero antes de siquiera abrir sus labios, Janade le interrumpe. Toma de la mano de Jeanette y jala de ella para comenzar a andar sobre el pasillo.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Celia —le dice frívola la muchacha morena, dejándola estática en medio del pasillo, en medio de la grisácea aura que se mete de las afueras, en medio de un torrente de confusión.

—¡Espera! —Le llama antes de que ambas desaparezcan, Janade se detiene, pero no gira a verle —¿Han visto a Doreen? —Y es el turno de que April le mire con lastima, y Celia no sabe porque.

—No, y será mejor que no la busques. La reunión es en ala este, en la sala baja— señala Janade, aun de espaldas, avanzando con pasos tristes y desiertos por la alfombra, desaparecido de su vista.

Celia se ha quedado quieta, paralizada. Ha girado consecutivamente su rostro buscando a Doreen, pero su figura no aparece por ningún lado. Quiere hacerse la idea que ella ya está en la sala, reunida en torno a una mesa, sentada en una silla de madera. Quiere hacerse la idea, pero hay una vocecilla en su interior que le dice lo contrario.

Una voz que le dice que debe ir a buscarla.

Un sonido entre grave y agudo le hace dar un salto del susto. Unas campanas resuenan dentro de las instalaciones de madera, profiriendo un grito. El reloj de una de las paredes, demacrado e insípido, le reclama a la joven que es momento de reunirse con los reyes. Arrastra sus zapatos por el frío suelo, pensando en el posible paradero de Doreen Briny.

Nada más salir del pasillo y llegar a la sala principal del palacete, nota un ajetreo descomunal por los sirvientes. Van de aquí a allá y hay varios que suben y bajan por las escaleras, como si buscaran a alguien.

De entre el tumulto de gente, Celia divisa una cabellera lavanda que reconoce. Abriéndose paso a empujones por una hilera de criados que le bloquean el paso, Celia logra llegar ante Camelia, sujetándola del brazo, deteniéndola antes de que desaparezca.

—¡Camelia! —saluda de manera efusiva a la más alta.

Camelia se asusta en un principio cuando siente de manera improvisada la mano helada de la chica, pero recupera su compostura una vez que nota que sólo es ella. Le sonríe cálidamente, pero con aire triste. Como si le dolieran los músculos de su rostro al tratar de curvar los labios.

—Señorita…—reverencia ella, tratando de inclinarse.

Celia niega, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, alzándole el rostro.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Y la pregunta de Celia parece haber traído a la realidad a la joven sirvienta, quien se lleva ambas manos a su rostro asombrado, en una faceta que terminaría por hacérsele costumbre verla.

—¡La reunión ha comenzado! Todos los aldeanos deben estar ya en la sala, ven, ¡tenemos que llegar de inmediato! —clama Camelia de forma efusiva, sujetándola de un brazo para llevarla a rastras por las escaleras.

Han llegado a un curioso pasillo que Celia nunca había visto y giran y giran, y dan vueltas sobre otros más pequeños, como una serie de arterias numerosas que derivan de otras. Han pasado por lugares que Celia ni siquiera se imaginaba que tendría el palacio y conoció vestíbulos largos, empolvados, o cubiertos de pinturas y armaduras. Finalmente llegan a uno abarrotado de personas, lo suficientemente ancho para quepan tres hileras de ciudadanos.

Entre todo el tiempo que corrieron por pasillos estrechos como en un laberinto, Celia no había notado que la joven Camelia renqueaba de una de sus piernas. De tanto caminar, Celia divisó debajo de una de las arañas de cristal la mueca de dolor que se le extendía por el rostro. Cuando sus ojos viajaron por las piernas de ella hasta llegar al tobillo de la derecha, un enorme cardenal de color purpureo adornó de forma espeluznante su pierna.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío, Camelia! —Voceo con pánico al notar como se le extendía raudal en su piel blanquecina y que extendía varios hilillos violáceos como si se tratara de una enredadera —. ¿Pero quién te lo ha hecho? —le pregunta, tratando de inclinarse para verle con más detenimiento.

—No ha sido nada, señorita —dice de manera calmada, proporcionándole una falsa sonrisa que oculta el dolor que le proporciona la herida. A pesar de los intentos de Celia, ella no le deja que se incline.

—¿Qué no es nada, Camelia? ¡Pero si ni puedes andar! —recrimina una vez más.

Las manos de Camelia se apoyan en sus hombros y obligan a la joven alzar su mirada y verla al rostro. Le sonríe con calma y le toma de la muñeca para acercarla a la puerta de madera, donde un par de guardias enormes vigilan la puerta.

—Estaré bien, Celia. —Esta vez ha utilizado su nombre —. Será mejor que entres ya. —Y sin esperar respuesta, Camelia desaparece entre el tumulto de gente que se abre a empujones.

A ella la empujan unos brazos, haciéndola llegar a una fila donde están aquellos hombres vigilantes, de gruesa armadura negruzca y de armas imponentes. Celia se ha dado cuenta de que ha olvidado a Doreen, pero por más que alza su cabeza entre el río caótico de personas, no distingue a nadie de característica cabellera azul.

—¿Tribu? —pregunta un hombre de ronca voz, de estatura tan alta que le causa la impresión de estar hablando con un árbol y no con una persona.

—Stellarum —pronuncia sin estar muy segura de lo que está diciendo, sigue ensimismada por el gigante.

Sólo otro empujón en sus espaldas hace que reaccione y que entre a la sala estrecha de madera. La sensación de aquella le produce claustrofobia, tal vez agonía.

El techo es demasiado alto, terminando en una arisca punta. Habían colocado sillas largas en torno a la habitación; con asientos y asientos a lo largo de toda ella, con miles de puntos que eran personas. Con un murmullo inagotable rebotar contra la madera de la sala, repudiando el silencio. Para cuando Celia se dio cuenta, se había fijado en que los estaban ordenando por tribus.

De frente a izquierda de la mesa central, colocaban a los de la tribu Dust, Magician y Nox. Y detrás y a la derecha, los de Stellarum, Fractals y Lux.

Había seis solios acomodados en una hilera recta en la mesa. Tres en un lado, tres el otro. Y el bullicio presente era alto, con murmullos brotando de todos lados. Lo único satisfactorio de estar todos reunidos era el calor que se proporcionaban unos con otros. Por lo demás, Celia se sentía extraña, abrumada.

De frente pudo ver a Jude, sentado con la espalda rígida y colocado en las sillas delanteras; tenía que ver cara a cara a la reina Helena, seguida de los otros dos rostros de Stellarum y de Fractals.

Un sonido en alguna parte de las sillas le hace reaccionar. Lía, temblorosa y pequeña, aferrándose al pequeño gato, le hace señas desde unas sillas en lo alto. Cuando comienza a subir por los peldaños de unas delgadas y trepidantes escaleras, distingue la mata enmarañada de cabellos castaños de Vivianne. Ella alza su mano con alegría al verla y Lía se apega más a la chica para dejarle un espacio a Celia.

—Esperaba que vistieras más elegante para esta reunión —se burla Vivianne al ver todavía el camisón de la menor.

Hace una mueca de disgusto fingido, pero ciertamente sabe que tiene razón. Lía entonces se gira para sacar detrás suyo un largo abrigo celeste. Celia lo acepta de buena manera, colocándoselo de inmediato, sintiendo el calor de la tela.

Aún alza su vista por encima, esperando encontrarse con Doreen, pero no hay nada.

Está a punto de preguntarles, pero un sonoro ruido de las puertas proclama el silencio. Caminando frente a ellos, de porte firme y recto, la reina de Lux y el rey de Nox se posicionan al frente. Ya no hay más personas que entran por la puerta, ni guardias reales que pregunten a las personas, sólo están ellos y las gruesas miradas que lanzan.

Se siente nerviosa ante su presencia, tan nerviosa que se le revuelve el estómago. Una acidez extraña le trepa por la garganta y sus nudillos se crispan, aferrándose a las tablas de madera debajo de su asiento. Se convence a si misma de que todo estará bien, pero el hecho de que Doreen no esté sólo le hace sentir una amarga presión en su pecho.

Adaim, el rey de cabello canoso y Helena, mujer de dorados cabellos, eran dos polos opuestos. Desde su porte y facciones, hasta la forma desafiante en que se miraban.

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis; la tensión en el aire le asfixiaba.

De a poco llegaron los demás. Graeage, la reina de Dust, tenía un par de círculos profundos oscuros por debajo de sus ojos, una pequeña herida le cruzaba su mejilla izquierda y parecía que le pesaban los brazos. Nestor, el rey de Stellarum, tiene una mirada desafiante contra Phoenix, el rey de Magician. Parecen enemistados.

Uno a uno se sientan en los escaños y se lanzan miradas de odio desde cada lado. Victoria, que desde ayer no la había visto, se colocó en medio de la habitación, a un costado de la mesa, para hacer relucir su potente voz. Todos los aldeanos se sentaron.

Se revolvió inquieta contra el asiento de madera, sentía que nada bueno iba a suceder de aquella reunión. Y por más que alzaba su rostro por encima de la otra hilera de cabezas, Celia no distinguió a Doreen entre los de Dust.

—Buen día, ciudadanos —empieza Helena, endureciendo su porte aún más de lo que ya está. Se le nota enfadada, no con el típico acento dulzón y alegre que había utilizado el día de ayer, antes de la tempestad.

Ningún alma proclama sonido.

Adaim coloca sus brazos sobre la mesa, cruzándolos, y con expresión colérica y gélida, carraspea.

—Hoy, hemos venido para hablar sobre el reciente tormento que estalló contra nosotros —irrumpe con su potente voz entre el trémulo silencio que nadie se atreve a romper.

La sensación del sosiego era asfixiante, sentía como la presión le aplastaba las costillas. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a exhalar ni un respiro y de fondo sólo se escuchaba el sonido de un viento furioso, como si el pesado silencio le molestase.

—Bien. Si me permitís tomar la palabra. —Al ver que ninguno de los reyes hacía acto de hablar, Cryene, la pequeña reina de Fractals, endureció su espalda para verse más alta. A pesar de su rígida postura, seguía viéndose tan indefensa a comparación de los otros.

Una mirada de odio le cruzó por los ojos al rey canoso.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera le permiten abrir la boca, pues un aldeano de vestimentas oscuras se levanta de entre el tumulto de gente del lado del rey de Nox, imponiendo su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué es esta tempestad? —pregunta él con el ceño fruncido. Varias personas de entre las sillas giran a verse y asienten, molestas.

Alzan su voz hasta formar murmullos y quejas. Multitud de gritos se atoran entre los rincones; unos más se levantan de sus asientos, gritando. Poco a poco forman una algarabía imposible de seguirle el orden y aquellos gritos y murmullos le provocan un ardor en los tímpanos a Celia.

—¡Silencio! —Phoenix, tan altanero como siempre, golpeó la mesa de madera con la palma de su mano, liberando unas cuantas chispas purpúreas que indicaban las emociones fuera de control de su líder. De inmediato, los murmullos se difuminan en el aire y se callan, guardando silencio.

—Viendo lo alterados que están, debo ser yo quien les informe de esta gran desgracia —añade de forma arrastrada el rey oscuro luego de unos segundos.

Se levanta con deliberada lentitud, dispuesto a escupir palabras inyectadas de cólera. Sus ojos negros como un par de huecos oscuros taladran a la reina Helena, quien sólo le ve con desconfianza.

—Esta tempestad es de origen confuso —comienza —. No sabemos porque ha ocurrido algo así de manera improvista. No sabemos porque, asediando la primavera, haya llegado una tormenta de tal magnitud.

Unos cuantos murmullos se entremezclan en el aire, tan débiles como el arrastrar de la hojarasca seca en otoño, tan débiles como el roce de los vestidos contra el suelo.

—No importa cuánto investiguemos, yo ya he llegado a una sola conclusión. —Y desde su alto temple le dirige una extraña mirada a la reina Helena.

Los ojos deslumbrantes de ella se abren con sorpresa cuando después de unos minutos contempla su mirada. Está molesta, dudando.

—¡Esta tempestad no es de origen natural! —estalla con dura y potente voz que rasga el aire.

El chillido de una silla retumba contra la madera de una forma espeluznante, Celia tiene que reprimir el intento de llevarse ambas manos a sus oídos. Helena se ha levantado furiosa, inhala y exhala de manera dificultosa, se le hincha la caja torácica de forma espeluznante, es como una fiera que trata de contenerse, es como un toro soltando toda su ira. Jamás le había visto de esa forma.

Unos aldeanos gritan, se escucha de nuevo un tumulto de gritos, preguntas, murmullos. Es un alboroto caótico de incertidumbre, de gritos al aire, de molestia, desconcierto. Siente que el viento arrecia con más fuerza contra las diminutas ventanas y que en cualquier instante, el castillo se va a derrumbar.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, Adaim! ¡Bien sabes que eso no es cierto! —estalla la rubia. Las venas de su cuello saltan a la vista, sus ojos relampaguean, encrespados. Su dulce faceta de bondad ha sido rota; su voz increíblemente aguda rasga de manera cortante el aire.

Sin embargo, Adaim no cambia su expresión. Macizo y de porte iracundo, parece una estatua que atraviesa tu ser con su mirada. De repente, como en orden de sincronía, a sus costados se levantan la reina de Dust, como estatua grisácea, y el rey de Magician, con un colmillo puntiagudo perforando su labio. Una hilera de miradas profundas contra la reina Helena, contra los desprevenidos Nestor y Cryene.

—¡Esta maldición ha sido generada a propósito! ¡Esta maldición es una traición a la corona! ¡Esta maldición es una traición a Concordia, a Caelum! —acusa de forma gutural la reina Graeage, como un espíritu ronco que ha desatado su furia con voz de ultratumba. A Helena le tiembla el labio, le han acusado y sólo el temor se refleja en sus puras facciones. Los hombros se le encorvan como si estuviera sollozando, la pupila de ella es un círculo perfecto y oscuro, lleno de asombro.

Trata de negar con su cabeza, los otros dos reyes giran a ver a los lados de la habitación, envueltos en el griterío que se ha formado en la sala.

_« ¡Nos quieren aniquilar!__» « ¡Es una venganza por la guerra!__» « ¡Es crueldad!__» « ¡¿Quiénes se atreverían?!__» « ¡No de nuevo!__»_ Todos aquellos son los gritos de las personas, son siseos.

_« ¡¿Quién?!, ¿¡quién se ha atrevido!? ¿¡quién ha sido capaz?!» « ¡No puedo creerlo!_ _»_ Son cuchicheos que aclaman piedad, duda.

—¡Esto es obra de sólo alguien! ¡Yo, como el rey de Nox, declaro culpables a los Fractals!

Y gritan.

Es un torbellino de gritos, es un caos. Todo es turbio, es una maraña de aullidos dudosos, despiadados. De exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—¡_Muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte! —_aclaman uno tras otro, los de Nox, de Dust, de Magician.

Lía ha comenzado a temblar ferozmente a su lado, los de Fractals reclaman por detrás suyo. Unos de Stellarum y de Lux salen a defenderlos, otros se muestran aterrorizados. Helena está al borde de un desenfreno de pavor, Cryene se ha levantado de su silla, ahora se ve mucho más pequeña.

—¡Destierro a los de Fractals fuera de Caelum!

Y es la gota que derrama el vaso.

—¡No! —Cryene se levanta con rapidez de su asiento. Helena comienza a llamar a gritos a los guardias de Lux, a sus tropas. Nestor se muestra enfadado, reclama a los otros dos reyes que se alzan en una discusión caótica.

Miles de guardias vestidos de negro ingresan a tropel por la puerta de la sala. Cargan pesadas cadenas forjadas de negro y sus ojos son cuencas vacías que le causan terror, cuencas que simulan ser de alguien muerto, no alguien vivo.

Unas cadenas apresan las muñecas pálidas de la pequeña Cryene y es ahí cuando toda esperanza cae por la borda. Sin la reina, Fractals está perdido.

Una fila de guardias negros ingresan por la fila de sillas, alcanzan con sus musculosos brazos a las pequeñas personas indefensas. Chillan, suplican clemencia, piedad. Los niños lloran, se aferran a sus madres pero éstas son levantadas cruelmente de los cabellos, apresándolos con los gruesos grilletes.

El frío comienza a calar con más fuerza en el interior de la sala, Celia se hace ovillo sobre el asiento, pasmada. No sabe qué hacer, ni que decir. Una mano gruesa se aferra al hombro de Lía y la alza como si se tratara de una muñeca. Unas gruesas lágrimas translucidas le caen por las mejillas, pero no se defiende.

Vivianne salta a defenderla y ella quiere hacerlo también. Sus pies parece que se han vuelto de gelatina, le grita a los guardias pero su voz no es tan potente como le gustaría. Gritan, sollozan.

Algunos se han pasado de listos o han dejado que sus poderes se salgan a la deriva por el miedo, pues agua cae como cascada de una de las filas por sobre las viejas escaleras o algo de fuego ha salido por debajo de otras butacas. Un rugido fiero de un par de perros negros de ojos de llamas alertan a todos. Una tropa de guardias vestidos de dorado, ingresan por la habitación.

Helena grita, Adaim exclama furioso. Una chispa de poderes reluce desde el centro y se oye lejano, esos gritos desafortunados llenos de desorden parecen estar sumidos debajo del agua. Celia está aturdida.

No es capaz de reaccionar cuando un par de guardias la alzan de los brazos. No es capaz de reaccionar cuando ve que la arrastran a las afueras con los de Fractals.

Y por más que quiere pensar en otra cosa, lo único que puede pensar es en que ella no es de Fractals.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Después de tanto tiempo, les traigo la continuación de este fic. Ciertamente tarde bastante en subir un capítulo, pero he estado corta de tiempo y dure horas pensando en una buena continuación para la historia. Tenìa las ideas, pero cada vez que me sentaba frente al ordenador, sentía que no me quedaba bien y se me esfumaba la inspiración xD

Brújula de estrellas está planeando convertirse en un fic de misterio, donde cada detalle en los capítulos tendrá mayor protagonismo en los siguientes. Pase horas estructurando la historia y puliendo detalles xD

Otra cosilla, no sé si lo habrán notado, pero la narración de estos fics se está centrando en un solo personaje ¿Por qué? Estas historias seran borradores para crear una historia completa. No queda en estas estar manejando muchos personajes porque sería revolverles toda la historia. Es por eso que las historias del Reto ABC serán narradas desde el punto de vista del personaje protagonista, así sea en primera persona o en tercera persona.

Otra cosa, siento que sólo hayan salido tres OCs de los que me mandaron, pero debido a la esencia del capitulo hubiera resultado pesado que saliesen más. Los iré introduciendo poco a poco para moldear adecuadamente la historia.

Y ya .-. xD Estoy trabajando arduamente en las otras actualizaciones y el tercer fic para el reto estará disponible el día de mañana.

Díganme ¿Qué conclusiones han sacado de este capítulo? ¿Nada? Vamos, no sean malos conmigo D,:

Agradezco eternamente cada uno de sus comentarios, sus follow, favorites y sus MP con Ocs, lloro de alegría cada vez que noto uno nuevo :'3 Esta vez, me dignare para contestarles sus comentarios debidamente por MP :')

Supongo que ya no tengo nada más que decir...

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
